Frenchfry (062)
Frenchfry, A.K.A. Experiment 062, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make irresistibly delicious meals, but had a flaw in his program that caused him to remove all nutrition, which allowed him to fatten up those who ate his food in order to eat them. If the victim somehow managed to escape, the bloating would wear off after 24 hours. His one true place is running a healthy French fry hut and making delicious low fat food, but his actions have promoted him to a restaurant chef. Bio Experiment 062 was the 62nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to be Jumba's personal chef, but instead made unhealthy food, such as french fries, pizza, cupcakes, doughnuts, hamburgers, popsicles, ice cream, etc., that quickly made people bloat up, then ate the fattened victims. Presumably, when the food fattened Jumba up to a massive enough size, 062 tried to eat him, but Jumba was able to deactivate him in time. 062 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 062's pod was found by Jumba and kept hidden away. Lilo & Stitch: The Series After Nani began restricting Lilo and Stitch's diet to healthy food, she told Pleakley to feed them the nutritious meals she left in the freezer before leaving for work. However, Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley defied Nani and found 062's pod while searching Jumba's room for a stash of junk food. When Lilo and Stitch discovered what 062 was created to do, they activated the latter and asked him to make them junk food. 062, named Frenchfry by Lilo, complied but secretly designed the food to fatten Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley up while being irresistibly delicious. Gantu tried to capture Frenchfry at one point using an inventive "trog call", then took a beating from a bloated Lilo and Stitch. However, when Gantu mentioned it was his birthday (although he denied this when Experiment 625 brought it up earlier), Frenchfry made Gantu a cake that fattened him up and caused him to flee in shock. Frenchfry continued to make Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley more bloating food, until Lilo and Stitch at last became so fat from it that Frenchfry restrained them and attempted to eat them. However, before Frenchfry could eat Lilo and Stitch, Nani arrived after she was clued in on everything via Jumba, and battled and defeated Frenchfry. The next morning, Lilo and Stitch were back to their trim selves, while Frenchfry developed a liking for Nani's oatmeal. When Lilo and Stitch discovered this, they agreed to feed him oatmeal, and in return he vowed to make healthy meals and not try to eat people. Frenchfry was shortly after found a one true place running a healthy French fry hut, where he made delicious low fat food. In "Remmy", Frenchfry was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. The Origin of Stitch Frenchfry was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 558 instead of 062. Leroy & Stitch Frenchfry was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Frenchfry, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Frenchfry participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by transfixing and hitting Leroys with his spatula. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Frenchfry made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Squeak, Pix, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini after Hämsterviel kicked them out for being considered useless. It is shown that Frenchfry's food causes people to inflate like balloons rather than gain weight. Biology Appearance Frenchfry is a small gray and white mustached experiment with four arms with three fingers on each hand, black eyes, a red round nose, a little mouth, short ears, a chef's hat, and a spatula for a tail. Special Abilities Frenchfry can move at lightning speeds, allowing him to whip up massive meals in seconds. He is an expert chef in almost any form of food, such as french fries, pizza, cupcakes, doughnuts, hamburgers, popsicles, ice cream and much more, and anything he makes is irresistible and delectable. His foods take up no apparent space in the eater's stomach, regardless of how much, and he originally removed all nutrition from his meals, therefore causing consumers to bloat vastly in size, whom he originally ate once properly fattened. Despite him not being able to roll into a ball, he can morph into a miniature tornado. Frenchfry is skilled with any and every cooking utensil, and can turn any tool into a weapon. Frenchfry is the only experiment which speaks French, most likely a mixture between Parisian and Cajun. Weaknesses Frenchfry's effects last only 24 hours. Trivia *Frenchfry was designed to feed and fatten his victims so he can eat them. This is based on the witch from Hansel and Gretel. *Frenchfry speaks with a thick French accent. *Frenchfry is Nani's first and only experiment she caught. *Frenchfry's pod color is white. *Frenchfry is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 062 Primary function: Creates tasteful and irresistible meals". Gallery basic_frenchfry_by_experiments.jpg frenchfry_and_his_spatular_by_experiments.jpg 062_Frenchfry_by_experiments.jpg 062_frenchfry_by_bricerific43-d57pn54.jpg 062_frenchfry_by_bricerific43-d57pn54.png x___062_frenchfry_profile_by_bricerific43-d55tl7g.jpg|Frenchfry's headshot experiment_062___frenchfry_by_sketch_lampoon-d7jll44.png 062__frenchfry_by_chibitigre-d4mjm7b.png Cousin sketches by mickeymonster.jpg a0f16c9b69465c5d9a1c745713f265af-d2xwr2h.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h37m16s180.png|Frenchfry's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h58m38s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h53m18s198.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h03m27s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h58m56s146.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h03m40s219.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h03m46s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m07s39.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h04m12s79.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h04m19s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m21s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m27s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m46s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m40s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m54s253.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h06m36s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h00m14s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h00m09s147.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h07m03s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h00m24s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h00m56s102.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h08m00s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h01m40s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h01m35s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h02m00s241.png|Smiling evilly vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h10m49s177.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h09m21s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h04m15s10.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h09m41s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h04m33s192.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h11m03s84.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h11m11s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h05m08s72.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h11m35s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h06m25s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h06m00s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h06m08s160.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h13m45s56.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h15m40s216.png vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h07m17s74.png|Giving Pleakley corn dogs vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h16m27s252.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h55m11s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h09m30s121.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h21m58s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h09m08s153.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h23m20s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h38m11s223.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h24m05s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h38m26s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h10m35s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h10m44s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h10m57s207.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h24m34s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m12s119.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h24m48s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m17s170.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h25m48s176.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h25m56s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m43s175.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h27m19s68.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h27m35s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m26s237.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h26m53s119.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h26m59s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m30s51.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h26m29s116.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h26m34s186.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h28m49s228.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h29m39s211.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h30m00s151.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h30m05s246.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h30m34s2.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h30m44s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h12m30s100.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h30m54s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h12m15s239.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h31m50s254.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h32m41s169.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h32m47s68.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h33m00s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h13m01s135.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h34m56s38.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h35m07s141.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h35m59s183.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h35m28s129.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h35m44s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h14m28s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h14m51s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h14m40s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h15m18s250.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h37m46s236.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h37m53s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h16m23s104.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h38m04s141.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h38m30s155.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h38m12s234.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h38m24s92.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h38m48s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h17m09s94.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h39m37s45.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h39m49s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h16m58s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h38m57s121.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h41m07s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h39m06s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h39m28s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m02s121.png 1293912323292.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m20s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m28s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m38s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h17m36s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m57s169.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h43m39s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h19m41s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h19m21s134.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h44m28s132.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m00s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h20m42s178.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m08s24.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m18s156.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m25s192.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m32s14.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m36s86.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m40s130.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m45s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h21m02s137.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m50s215.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m01s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h21m18s24.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m15s118.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m30s97.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m19s4.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m38s155.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m45s227.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h47m05s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m00s163.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h47m10s247.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h47m30s35.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m56s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m17s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m23s156.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h47m54s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m27s216.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h48m10s81.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h48m19s147.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h48m31s39.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h48m44s144.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h48m55s8.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h49m00s80.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h49m11s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m53s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h23m00s35.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h49m30s53.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h49m39s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h23m21s239.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h49m57s131.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h49m48s20.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h50m24s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h23m30s64.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h50m10s10.png vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h51m10s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h24m01s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h24m09s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h24m24s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h24m37s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h26m09s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h26m25s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h27m20s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h27m26s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h27m44s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h27m57s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h28m07s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h30m07s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h30m12s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h30m34s189.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h40m13s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-15h26m31s52.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h49m24s92.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h41m40s108.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h01m30s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h48m39s44.png|Frenchfry captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h19m28s192.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h19m51s208.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h16m56s211.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h18m28s131.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h16m15s66.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h16m23s140.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h21m53s84.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h19m33s19.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h16m35s245.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m16s122.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h20m37s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h34m32s206.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m16s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h07m05s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png The Origin Of Stitch Frenchfry.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m42s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h37m27s43.png ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-02-03.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-16-49.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-16-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-03-22.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-18-13.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-19-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-22-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-25-09.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 14-31-01.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-35-31.jpg ScreenCapture_28.01.13_0-35-22.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-16-08.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-16-40.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-17-02.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-17-39.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-17-57.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-18-44.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-19-09.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-19-50.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-20-24.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-20-46.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-24-31.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-25-16.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-30-04.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-30-41.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-31-00.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-34-55.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-26.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-54.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-53.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-42.jpg panes18.jpg Frenchfrycardchi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males